It's Not Christmas Without The Tree
by TrenchCoatKissed
Summary: Dean wants a tree and Castiel wants sweaters.


******{Cover image not mine. Credit to the artist}**

...

**For Holly.  
**

….

"Dean, I don't understand why we have to put this tree in the bunker. It is completely unlikely that it would grow here and it barely fit through the door so why bother I mean, it's just-"

"Cas?" Dean placed a bauble on the tree and looked over his shoulder. "How about you shut up and help me decorate his thing before Sammy gets back?"

Castiel sighed and hopped off the table to kneel beside Dean. He grabbed a candy cane from the box and hung it on a branch of the tree. "I still don't understand why the tree is necessary," he complained. "Getting it inside was tedious enough but now we have to adorn it with glowing balls and sticks of candy? Humans are strange creatures, Dean."

Dean snorted. "Please don't ever say glowing balls again." Castiel frowned and Dean rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. Just continue decorating."

Castiel sat back and crossed his legs. "I think I'd like to watch," he said simply, placing his hands in his pocket. Dean rolled his eyes again but continued shoving baubles onto the tree's branches.

Castiel was wearing a pair of Dean's skinny jeans and Dean was about 95% sure he wasn't wearing a shirt under his ridiculous sweater. The damn thing was bright red with a recurring snowflake pattern but Dean couldn't say a single thing against it because Castiel _loved_ it.

Sam had found it amusing so he had bought Castiel 12 others, which he planned to wrap and give to him on Christmas day. Dean's present had been kept a secret from everybody. Dean knew that Castiel had baked him a few cakes and a pie. It was a little hard to disguise the sickly sweet smell emitting from the kitchen at three in the morning but Dean kept his mouth closed. He was going to let Castiel have his moment on Christmas.

"Didn't you ever see Christmas down here? At all?" Dean asked curiously, sitting back next to Cas.

"No, actually. I usually stayed in Heaven but this year…." Cas averted his eyes for a second before brightening again. "I'm quite excited for this year, Dean. It's my first Christmas as a human!" he said, his eyes aglow.

"I'm gonna make sure it's a fun one, too."

Castiel sighed happily and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "I'm glad I get to spend Christmas with you, Dean."

…

Sam had been most surprised that Dean had hauled ass and gotten a tree this year. It certainly topped last year's beer-can-tree that barely passing as recyclable foliage. His face had lit up like a light and for a single moment, he was a child again.

They sat at the table with Cas and Kevin, Dean's homemade meal sat in front of them. Dean, although he wouldn't say it out loud, was quite proud of his cooking. After years of living off greasy diner food with zero health insurance, it was nice to finally have a kitchen. Sam would often smile to himself as he watched Dean becoming a domestic housewife, always cleaning around the place and cooking dinner.

On this Christmas Eve, it was a turkey from the in-town butcher. Dean had gotten in early and bought it December 3rd. It had since been stored in their freezer, waiting for its turn in the limelight. It now sat in all of its glory in the centre of the table, surrounded by hungry faces.

"This looks delicious, Dean," Castiel smiled.

Dean nodded and gestured toward the small stack of plates. "Well, dig in."

…

The green numbers on Dean's bedside clock read 3:28am when Dean heard movement in the house. He sat bolt upright, making sure he didn't knock Castiel and wake him. He carefully slid out of bed, grabbing his gun from his beside table and taking the safety off.

Looking around the corner, Dean scouted the hall for an intruder. Upon finding no one, he continued on into the main hall. HE crept forward with his gun raised and his finger on the trigger.

Rounding the corner into the hall proved most interesting when he was met with the sight of a certain redhead. "Charlie?" Dean said in disbelief, dropping the gun down and clicking the safety on. "What the hell're you doing here?"

Charlie ran forward and grabbed Dean in a hug. "Merry Christmas to you too, doofus," she grinned. "I brought someone with me, too."

"Hello again, Dean Winchester," Dorothy smiled, dropping her bag onto the table. "You're looking well, I see."

Dean shrugged. "Taking care of myself, I guess," he looked down at Charlie and his eyes widened. "Don't mean to alarm you, Charlie, but your hair is missing."

Charlie beamed and ran a gloved hand through her pixie-cut hair. "Do you like it? I got it done by an elf down in Oz," she said proudly. "It's recent. I really like it, though."

Dean grinned and ruffled his hand through her hair. "It suits you." He yawned widely and shook his head around. "Well, did you guys want a place to sleep or are you night owls now?"

"A place to sleep would be excellent," Charlie said reverently.

Dean nodded and led the two ladies to one of the spare rooms, their luggage on his shoulder. Once they were settled, he bid them farewell and returned to his bed.

Climbing back under the sheets proved to be difficult, as Castiel had taken over most of Dean's side. "Move over, you goofball," Dean grunted, shoving his shoulder into Castiel's chest.

Castiel shimmied back and opened his arms for Dean to climb in right beside him. Dean laid his head in the crook of Castiel's neck and closed his eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" Castiel asked quietly, his fingers running trails along Dean's spine.

"Just giving old Saint Nick directions to our tree," Dean grinned.

Castiel frowned. "Dean, you know that is a myth, correct?"

Dean sighed and buried his face deeper into Castiel's neck. "You're a real Grinch, you know that?" he said, his voice slightly muffled.

"Go to sleep, Dean," Castiel smiled, closing his eyes as well.

"Merry Christmas, Cas."

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

…

Castiel woke at ten in the morning, Dean pressed against his chest and breathing slow. He lay there for a moment, too comfortable to move in that moment. It took him a couple minutes before he detached himself from the human teddy bear and got dressed. Sam and Kevin were already up, as well as a woman Castiel didn't know. She had waist-length brown hair and wore clothes styled from the early 1930's.

"Merry Christmas," Kevin greeted Castiel, passing him a mug of an off-white liquid. "It's eggnog. Try some."

Castiel raised the mug to his lips and tried some of the eggnog. Deciding he liked the taste, he proceeded to drain three-quarters of it. "Merry Christmas, Kevin. And to you, Sam. And to this lady whom I do not know. Hello, I'm Castiel." He held out a hand for her to shake.

She laughed, completely carefree, and shook his hand. "My name is Dorothy. Nice to meet you, Castiel."

"She's from Oz," Sam interjected, receiving a fiery glare from Dorothy.

"You shut your mouth, Winchester, or I'll shave that head of yours. Charlie and I know an excellent elf that'll be willing to do it," she threatened, her eyebrow quirking slightly.

Cas smiled to himself and sat down at the long table. Dean entered the room shortly after, dressed in only his boxer shorts and an unbuttoned red plaid shirt. He yawned and sat at the table, next to Cas. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he reached out and held Castiel's hand, simply for the sake of it.

Castiel smiled and squeezed Dean's hand. "Morning," he greeted. "And merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you," Dean replied, leaning over and kissing Castiel slowly on the lips. There were two exclaims of _"gross" _from Sam and Kevin, whereas Dorothy simply smiled.

When Dean moved back with a satisfied grin, Charlie entered the room. She was in a similar state to Dean, wearing green boxer shorts and a half-zipped jacket. Her fingerless gloves were on her hands and knee high socks adorned her feet.

Kevin's eyes popped as soon as they were laid on Charlie but Sam knew that wouldn't last long. Charlie went straight over to Dorothy, planting a giant kiss on her cheek. Sam watched in amusement when Kevin's face dropped as he realized he wouldn't get very far there.

"Morning gorgeous," Charlie smiled, sitting down at the table.

"Morning," Dean replied, winking at her.

Charlie laughed and swatted Dean's shoulder. "As much as I love you, Dean, there's only room for one special lady in my heart," she said. "Now I don't do mornings unless there's coffee involved, so where too?"

…

Present giving was Castiel's favourite part of the Christmas process.

Sam had somehow acquired a second-hand cello for Kevin. The look on the kid's face when he unwrapped it was well worth the $150 it had cost him. Charlie and Dorothy's gifts were of varying genres, all from Oz and all magical. Dean had gotten Castiel the "How to be Human for Dummies!" book, causing everyone to laugh for a good minutes or so.

Much to Dean's dismay, Sam gave Castiel his 12 new sweaters, all of varying horrific Christmas patterns. With a wide grin stretching from ear to ear, Castiel pulled a bright green Christmas tree decorated sweater over his head. He climbed back into Dean's lap and was squinting at the details for hours to come.

Dean had, of course, received his pies and cakes from Castiel. Kevin had gotten everyone aspirin, _"Because you guys get hit in the head a lot"._ Everyone apologized for not getting Dorothy or Charlie anything, but they of course didn't mind. They hadn't told anyone they were coming.

….

_Christmas concluded with everyone but Castiel and Dean having an early night. The two stayed up for hours, squashed into the one armchair and exchanging stories. Sam would find them early the next morning, Dean's head on Castiel's shoulder and their fingers intertwined. And it would bring a smile to his face when he saw Castiel's Christmassy sweater peeking out from under Dean._

_..._

**FIN.**


End file.
